This study is designed to evaluate the effects of an intra-oral prosthesis on the communication and nutritional rehabilitation of patients following ablative oral surgery for cancer. The ultimate goal is to develop an inexpensive, simply designed prosthesis which can facilitate rapid rehabilitation of this group of patients. Prostheses will be designed and constructed for 45 patients, 9 patients in each of the following surgical categories: 1) anterior floor of the mouth; 2) composite resection including hemimandibulectomy, a portion of the palate and posterior tongue; 3) composite resection including hemi-mandibulectomy and less than 60% of the tongue; 4) composite resection including hemi-mandibulectomy and more than 60% of the tongue; 5) extended supra-glottic laryngectomees including base of the tongue. Prior to construction of the prosthesis, each patient's vocal tract function is evaluated including detailed studies of oral, pharyngeal and esophageal function during swallowing and oral and pharyngeal function during speech. These data are used as the basis for construction of the prosthesis. After the prosthesis is completed, each patient's function is re-evaluated. If necessary, changes are made in the design of the prosthesis to further optimize function. A final functional evaluation is made after completion of the prosthesis. Each patient serves as his own control. The pre and post-prosthetic functional patterns are compared to provide an objective picture of the effects of the prosthesis on the patient's day to day function. Results of the evaluations will be compared within and between each patient group.